ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sephiroth
This ability starts off as Seeds of Light which can be planted in any spot to "take root". They can also take root in human bodies, to be used as a from of Trance to control them through hypnosis by putting false images in the head and rewriting memories. The seeds can also be dropped into a surface to grow vines, which can then be used as a trap to entwine his opponent or as stepping stones to cross unwalkable areas, such as water. The seeds also have the power to grow into trees so as to use his many tree-like forms for attack and defense. Sephiroth: Gevurah Meaning severity, this allows user to create a full grown lightning-like tree at any location he desires which pierces everything. The power limit of this attack has yet to be revealed, but it appears to be extremely powerful. This attack does not have to grow completely into a tree in order to utilize its power as user can release just a few branches to attack. He can grow the tree as high as his mind will allow for others to see and follow to his location or extend the length to reach its target from long range. The Sephirot: Gevurah branches can also be used to wrap around user, creating a sphere-like defense around his body that can block most attacks. ' ' Sephiroth: Malkuth User can plant his Sephirot seed inside a human body. Unlike normal plants that gain nutrients from soil and sunlight, the Sephirot seeds drain human life force from humans, instantly killing them with Sephiroth trees coming out of their mouths. Before the draining process starts, user must signal for the process to begin, essentially allowing him to prepare in advance for future battles. They can be planting in bystanders who don't have the necessary skills or senses to know they have been planted in the first place. After this, he can use Sephirot: Tifereth. Sephiroth: Tifereth Using all the life force taken by using Sephirot: Malkuth, he can force the life force into himself to use as his own power, essentially using it as food and to regenerate himself back to life allowing them to survive attacks that would kill him if it not for this technique. This is described as a power that stands above all life. With this ability user is described as the "puppeteer of life." Excessive use of this technique has used this technique causes the body to be no longer made of flesh and bones, only life energy. The body cracks when struck and can still live even after being cut in half. Sephiroth: Opening Gate After absorbing the life force of helpless victims with his Sephirot: Malkuth, the life force forms into what appears to be souls and gives birth to a giant Sephiroth: Gevurah in the shape of a flower with a black sphere at the center of the Sephiroth: Gevurah flower. Soon the flower opens up and the black sphere forms another but smaller black sphere on top with a circle of text in between. The smaller sphere then fires a large life-powered beam of PSI energy at his target. ' ' Sephiroth: Keter This is the final power of Amagi's Sephiroth ability. It uses an extensive amount of life energy that can be used to create life to the point of a whole new species being capable of created. Category:Psi Category:Technique